


Happiness

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Wolf/Bear AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Affairs, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Happy, Het, Human, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Interspecies Relationship(s), animal/human hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave didn't think it would be possible for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

Bombrush had never told her what had happened to her husband. Well, she supposed former husband. All she knew was that Bombrush promised to take care of him for her, that she and her children would never have worry about him again. Apparently, he had some friends of his help him deal with handle the man one night while she and her children were hiding in Bombrush's den.

She never saw Razorcut again after that.

Soundwave had a feeling that she knew what happened, but she didn’t really bother to question it. Neither she nor her children really cared, just as long as he was gone. Besides, living with Bombrush wasn’t bad at all. As it had turned out, he actually had his own cottage, so to speak, so they had moved in with him shortly after Razorcut’s sudden "disappearance."

It was an old little hut, but sturdy and had enough rooms for her four sons, though the twins had to share a room. Not that they minded. And she, of course, shared the bed with him. And she didn't mind that either.

She never would have thought that a wolf-man would be as attentive and caring as Bombrush was. Perverted, most definitely, but he genuinely loved and cared for her. He even cared about the children, who liked him back. She was just glad that her children were content with their new father-figure and that they didn’t have any ill feelings towards her for seeing a wolf-man while she had still been married to their father. 

Ravage had been the one to tell her not to worry about it. They were just glad she was finally happy with someone who treated her right. 

Truth be told, she was glad that she was happy too. She couldn’t remember the last time she was content with her life, but with Bombrush… Even though she would never admit it out loud (otherwise she would never hear the end of it), she was living the blissful life that she always wanted for her and her children.

Even if it was with a perverted, loving wolf-man. 


End file.
